1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion drive system for a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous drive systems for boats suffer from deficiencies in that cavitation of the propeller occurs at high speed, unacceptable vibrations occur at high speeds, the noise level during operation is unacceptable or the boat does not move at sufficient speed in view of the revolutions per minute of the motor.